


Wait

by hallulawy



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, extremely sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallulawy/pseuds/hallulawy
Summary: They confess to each other over dinner.





	

‘Be careful, Mr. Reese. She(number) may be dangerous.’

_I love you._

‘I’ll wake you up when everything’s done, Ms. Shaw and I would takeover from here.’

_I love you._

‘The vet said Bear is overweight, he need more exercise. I should say the same to you. Mind for a walk, Mr. Reese?’

_I love you._

‘She chose her own path, John. Berating yourself over her decision wouldn’t provide you any consolation.’

_I love you._

‘I’m afraid I would have to leave, the numbers don’t wait. Medicine on the table, porridge in the kitchen, Bear is coming with me and no contact for the rest of the day. Good night, Mr. Reese.’

_I love you._

‘You’re important to us, John. To me.’

That’s why I won’t ever say it out loud to you.

 

* * *

 

‘You’re a good friend, John.’ Harold sips on the burgundy wine and disregarded the final morsels on his plate.

‘We could be much more than that, Harold.’ John didn’t touch his glass, one of his hands cupping his cheeks, fingertips brushing the grey streaks on his temple.

‘You need to do a bit more to elevate yourself in my hierarchy of friendship. Perhaps you can give Bear more baths, or stop expanding your arsenal.’

John leans back into his chair, eyes squinting at the man with reddening cheeks. He finally takes a gulp from the wine, he couldn’t fathom why it’s so well received by his dinner partner.

‘For the longest time, I thought I was your only friend,’ Hearing that, Harold's lips pursed. ‘But you have your charms and eventually I’m not that special anymore, that kinda stung for some time.’

‘I like being special to you, Harold.’

Harold looks at him alarmingly. His tongue peeks out nervously, uncertain if he should interrupt.

‘Because you’re special to me and I thought you should return the favour. Quid pro quo?’ John chuckled but the mirth didn’t spread to his eyes. ‘I’m not your only employee, food buddy or bodyguard anymore.’

‘You’re not,’ Harold whispers softly. ‘But it never changed for me,’ His voice got louder.

‘You’ve always been the one holding certain privileges-’ Harold pauses, eyes widening at his own words. ‘-until now, you’ve always been special. I never said it but I don’t think I have to, so please at least be assured that it’s mutual-’

‘I love you, Harold. Is that mutual?’

For some time, John just observed how his employer shrunk in his seat, his knuckles going white on the table, his eartips corresponding the blush on his cheeks.

‘Harold. Talk to me, Harold,’ John says as he reach for the opposite glass, fingers brushing the others.

‘I can wait, just as I always do.’ Fingers touching fingers, words colliding with silence. John just waited and refilled both their glasses with more wine, thinking how much they’re left with.

He could feel his palm facing upwards, the pale fingers shivering as they tap onto his palm.

‘ _It is._ ’

John knocked over one of the wine glasses that night, but he understood why the wine is so popular with his employer afterwards.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: hallulawy.tumblr.com


End file.
